Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front-loadable dishwasher having a dishwashing compartment and a door which is mounted on the machine body such that it can be pivoted about a horizontal axis. The pivoting of the door is intended for closing a loading opening of the dishwashing compartment. The inner wall of the door engages by way of its bottom border, forming a door lip, behind a compartment skirt, which is raised up from the dishwashing-compartment base in the region of the bottom edge of the loading opening, and terminates at a distance above the dishwashing-compartment base. A seal is arranged between the door and the dishwashing compartment and is designed as a sealing strip that extends over the entire door width.
German Utility Model 70 22 821 discloses a dishwasher of the type mentioned in the introduction. There, a sealing strip made of an elastomeric material is arranged such that the section of the sealing strip which is located between the sides curves into a cavity between an inner door shell and an outer door shell of the door, which is made up in shell form of an inner door and an outer door. This upwardly extending curvature of the sealing strip forms a type of xe2x80x9cintercepting channelxe2x80x9d for dirt, which can be flushed out as the dishwashing liquid is circulated. In order for it to be possible to form this upwardly extending curvature of the sealing strip, the sealing strip is fastened, adjacent to the compartment skirt, on the bottom edge of the dishwashing-compartment base and on the door lip. It has been found in practice that the fastening on the dishwashing-compartment base results in leakage through necessary bores and fastening means. It has also been found in practice that the very pronounced definition of the sealing strip during opening and closure of the door gives rise to material fatigue, which results in the elastomeric material breaking and in the risk of the dishwasher leaking and/or of dishwashing liquid passing out of the dishwasher. Moreover, the pronounced deformation of the sealing strip during opening and closure of the door results in a comparatively high level of force being required in order to move the door.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a dishwasher, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which assures satisfactory sealing over a long period of use and the avoidance of deposits of dirt in the sealing region as well as the application of only a low level of force for moving the door.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a front-loadable dishwasher having a dishwashing compartment and a door pivotally mounted about a substantially horizontal axis for closing a loading opening to the dishwashing compartment. The dishwashing compartment is formed with a dishwashing-compartment base and a compartment skirt that rises from the dishwashing-compartment base to a bottom edge of the loading opening. The door has an inner wall with a bottom border forming a door lip that engages behind the compartment skirt. A sealing device between the door and the dishwashing-compartment comprises a sealing strip extending across an entire width of the door, and a guide and securing device attached to the seal, for securing the seal in a rest position of the door, and for guiding the seal during a movement of the door.
In other words, the objects are achieved in that guide and securing device for the seal secures the seal in the rest position and guides the seal during a movement of the door.
The guide and securing means for the seal are configured, in accordance with the object, such that the seal, in order to avoid deposits of dirt in the sealing region, does not come into direct contact with the dishwashing liquid in the closed position of the door and, in order to ensure satisfactory sealing over a long period of use, is not deformed to a pronounced extent during movement of the door. The low level of deformation of the seal during movement of the door keeps the application of force required for moving the door to a low level. The guide and securing means for the seal are further configured, in accordance with the object, such that they assist the sealing action of the seal, with the result that any additional bores and fastenings of the seal in the sealing region are avoided. The invention provides in a straightforward manner a dishwasher of the type mentioned in the introduction, in the case of which satisfactory sealing over a long period of use and the avoidance of deposits of dirt in the sealing region as well as the application of only a low level of force for moving the door are ensured.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the seal is fastened on the inner wall of the door by means of a profile which projects in the direction of the compartment skirt in the closed position and which forms the guide and securing means for the seal. During movement of the door, the profile, which projects in the direction of the compartment skirt in the closed position, carries along the seal arranged on the compartment skirt, with the result that pronounced deformation of the seal cannot take place and the seal is not visible to the user in the open position. The profile, which projects in the direction of the compartment skirt in the closed position, prevents the seal from sagging down as far as the dishwashing liquid. Since the seal is arranged above the dishwashing-liquid level in the closed position, free flushing out of the door lip, of the compartment skirt and of the seal is reliably ensured and discharge of dishwashing liquid, which could pass to the outside when the door is opened, is avoided.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the seal is fitted onto the top termination border of the compartment skirt. Fitting the seal onto the compartment skirt avoids any additional bores and fastening means in the dishwashing-compartment base.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the seal is fitted onto the free termination border of the profile. This achieves easier installation.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a dishwasher, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.